FUTAGO!
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: Naruto dan Kyuubi adalah anak kembar yang saling menyayangi. namun, sahabat Kyuubi, Sasuke sepertinnya tertarik dengan Naruto. maap summarynya abal.. Warning: Ooc, twincest, BoyxBoy! RnR, please? :3
1. Chapter 1

FUTAGO!

-.

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya akang Kishi! Kalo ntu Naruto punya Beo, beo ga bakalan sekolah lagi~ pan ude kaya.. Ahahaha~ :D

*dirajam*

Warning: Twincest, Shounen Ai, and that's mean Boy x Boy! Don't like? Go away from this page! A bit OOC~ ;D

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance, Drama

Pair: KyuuNaru; SasuNaru

-.

"Kyuu-chan! Naru-chan~ sudah pagi, looh... Kalian tidak sekolaah?" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam panjang. Meskipun umurnya sudah hampir menginjak kepala lima, muka wanita tersebut masih tetap cantik seperti waktu ia muda dulu. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya berkali-kali.

Dan tak lama, pintu kayu jati itu pun terbuka. Dan terpampanglah muka seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun. Pemuda itu berambut pirang terang berantakan, berkulit putih pucat, dan bermata merah rubi. "Iya, Okaasan... kami... sudah... bangun... huaaahm~" ucap pemuda bermata merah tersebut dengan tampang setengah sadarnya. Setelah memastikan Okaasannya itu menghilang dari depan pintu kamarnya, ia pun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, dan berjalan ke arah sisi tempat tidur dimana seorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan, dan berkulit tan tertidur pulas.

"Naru chan~ sudah pagi, loh..." ucapnya sembari menyapu lembut pipi pemuda berkulit tan yang tertidur itu dengan tangannya.

"Uuunn... 5 menit lagi~~" gumam pemuda berkulit tan itu sembari menarik sellimut sampai menutupi kepalanya.

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu menghela nafas kecil, lalu tersenyum. Ia menarik selimut tersebut sehingga menampakkan muka si pemuda berkulit tan yang sedang tertidur itu. Dan...

_"Chu~"_

Si pemuda berkulit putih ini pun mencium ujung bibir si pemuda berkulit tan. Membuat si pemuda berkulit tan terpaksa membuka matanya, dan menampakkan mata bundar berwarna biru safir miliknya.

"Oniichaaan!" erangnya cukup keras sembari mendudukkan badannya dengan cepat.

"Habisnya kau tidak mau banguun~" ucap si pemuda berkulit putih itu sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Mooh~ Kyuu-niichan... Aku 'kan baru tidur jam 1 tadi malam," ucap si pemuda berkulit tan ini sembari mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Tehee~" sang Niichan itu pun menyengir lebar. "Mana _'morning kiss'_ untukku?" lanjutnya sembari memperlebar cengirannya.

"Heegh? Kan tadi udaaah!" ucap si adik protes.

"Hee? Kaapaan? Aku tidak ingaaat~" sergah sang kakak yang masih menyengir lebar.

"Haih... Dasar..."

Si adik pun menghela nafas kecil, ia turun dari kasurnya, dan menghampiri sang kakak yang kini sudah membentangkan tangannya.

"Tehee~ Ohayou, Naru-chan~" ucap si kakak sembari mengecup lembut bibir adiknya.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu pun tersenyum kecil. "Ohayou, niichan..." ucapnya sembari membalas kecupan di bibir kakaknya.

-.

Anak kembar. Itulah mereka.

Namikaze Kyuubi, sebagai sang kakak yang lahir 5 menit lebih awal, dan Namikaze Naruto yang lahir setelahnya.

Bisa dibilang, mereka adalah kakak-beradik yang saling sayang-menyayangi—bahkan, rasa sayang mereka mulai tumbuh dengan tidak wajar. Mereka berbagi kasih sayang melebihi batas kewajaran kakak-beradik.

-.

"Itekimasu, Okaasan!" teriak Kyuubi dan Naruto bersamaan. Mereka berjalan bersama sembari bergandengan tangan.

Para tetangga-tetangga mereka pun sudah terbiasa akan pemandangan seperti ini... Jadi, apa pun yang mereka lakukan berdua, dianggap 'wajar' oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Nee, Naru-chan... Kau sudah dengar? Ebisu-sensei dipecat, loh!" ucap Kyuubi membuka topik.

"Hee? Serius? Kok bisa?" tanya Naruto semangat. sekedar informasi, Naruto itu pecinta gosip! Gosip apa saja dia pasti tak pernah ketinggalan.

"Iya... Katanya difitnah gitu..." lanjut Kyuubi menjelaskan.

"Hee... Aku baru dengaaar~ terus? Terus?" ucap Naruto semangat.

Mereka pun bergosip ria sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sekolah.

-.

"Nah... Kita berpisah disini~" ucap Kyuubi setelah menukar sepatunya di ruang locker.

"Aah~ Iya, ya~ Kenapa kita tidak sekelas, sih?" ucap Naruto sebal sembari menutup dengan kencang pintu locker sepatunya.

Kyuubi pun tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik lengan Naruto, dan mengecup singkat bibir Naruto. "Istirahat siang nanti, aku ke kelasmu, kok..." ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Oke!" sambung Naruto tersenyum semangat. Ia pun berlari ke arah kelasnya dengan kecepatan maksimum.

"Hahaha... Dasar Naru-chan~" Kyuubi tertawa kecil ketika melihat sikap kekanakan adiknya. Namun, tawanya terhenti seketika ia melihat sahabatnya, Sasuke.

"Kyuubi... Tadi itu... Naruto?" sapa Sasuke ketika melihat sahabatnya, Kyuubi.

"Ah! Sasuke... Yaah... Siapa lagi?" balas Kyuubi sembari tersenyum senang.

"Hnn..." gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok Naruto yang sedang berlari ke arah kelas.

Kyuubi melihat jam tangan karet yang melingkar di tangan putihnya."Ah! Sebentar lagi bel! Ayo cepat masuk ke kelas!" ucap Kyuubi panik sembari menarik tangan Sasuke. Si empunya rambut hitam kelam itu pun mengangguk singkat, dan mengikuti pemuda bermata merah di depannya.

-.

"Huaaaahm~ aaah... Ngantuknyaaa~" ucap Naruto sembari merentangkan tangannya ke atas. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, bersiap untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi dipaksa untuk menerima rumus-rumus Fisika. Baru ia ingin terlelap, ia merasakan adanya belaian lembut di kepalanya.

"Naru-chan~ aku datang, loh..." terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Naruto. Yak... Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak kembarnya, Kyuubi. Ia menarik kursi di dekatnya, dan duduk di sebelah meja Naruto. "Kau mengantuk, ya?" tanyanya yang masih mengelus lembut kepala kuning Naruto.

"Umm... Kepalaku sakit melihat rumus-rumus tidak jelas itu~" sambung Naruto merajuk. Ia menikmati dengan seksama belaian lembut yang diberikan oleh kakaknya itu.

"... Mukamu menjijikan..."

Terdengar suara menyebalkan dari belakang Kyuubi. Membuat Naruto kaget, dan melongok mencari si pemilik suara.

"AAAH! Kau! Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Naruto sembari menunjuk pemuda bermata onyx di belakang Kyuubi.

Sasuke hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar. "Ah? Apa? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan muka sengak. Ia menempeleng kecil kepala kuning Naruto.

Kyuubi yang melihat adik kesayangannya diperlakukan begitu, langsung memberikan Sasuke death glare. "Hei! Kau apakan Naru-chanku, hah?" ucapnya sembari menepuk tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa~" lanjut Sasuke sembari membuang muka. Ia terdiam sembari memperhatikan kelakuan Naruto dan Kyuubi. Ia merasa... hubungan mereka... kurang beres...

"Naru-chan~ Maaf, yaaa... Hari ini... klubku ada rapat... Jadi... kau pulang sendiri hari ini... Tak apa, kan?" lanjut Kyuubi dengan muka sedih.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Oke... Tak masalah..." lanjut Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar.

Kyuubi pun mengecup pipi Naruto dengan sangat lembut. "Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas, ya, Naru-chan~" ucap Kyuubi sembari mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia lalu menahan tangan Kyuubi yang beranjak pergi. "Oi, Kyuubi... Aku boleh disini dulu, kan?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

Kyuubi yang bingung hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. "O...oke silahkan saja..." lanjut Kyuubi yang kemudian langsung pergi keluar kelas.

Setelah memastikan kakak tersayangnya sudah lenyap dari kelasnya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Ngapain masih disini?" tanya Naruto ketus.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis sembari menarik kursi di dekat meja Naruto, lalu duduk dengan santainya. "Menurutmu, aku mau ngapain?" tanya Sasuke lengkap dengan nada menyebalkannya.

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal. "Terserah kau..." ucap Naruto sembari merapikan buku-buku fisika di mejanya.

Dan secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke mencengkram tangan Naruto. "Hei... Ada yang ingin kupastikan denganmu..." ucap Sasuke singkat.

"...Apa? Cepat, ya.. Karena aku tidak suka bicara denganmu..." lanjut Naruto semakin ketus.

"Kalian ini... incest?" lanjut Sasuke dengan muka serius.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya, lalu memandang kaget ke arah Sasuke. "Apa tadi kau bilang?" ucap Naruto yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Iya... Kau dan Kyuubi... incest? Habis... kalian ini tidak wajar tahu... Masa adik kakak berciuman?" ucap Sasuke serius.

Naruto langsung berdiri sembari menggebrak meja. "JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN!" teriak Naruto lantang sehingga membuat seluruh murid yang ada di kelas menoleh padanya. Ia lalu berbalik, dan berlari keluar kelas.

Sasuke hanya terdiam setelah dibentak oleh Naruto. Tak lama, ia pun berdiri dari kursinya, lalu menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik, berkulit kecoklatan dan memiliki tanda segitiga berwarna merah di masing-masing pipinya. "Hei... Kau tahu kira-kira Naruto kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Mana aku tahu? Atap... Mungkin?" jawab pemuda itu bingung.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan 'Hn'-nya, lalu berlalu pergi keluar kelas.

============.

_'A... Apa-apaan si Uchiha Sasuke itu? Menyebalkan! Sebal! Apa-apaan pertanyaannya itu? Huh!'_ batin Naruto yang kini sedang duduk di atap sekolah. _'...__ I__ncest, ya...'_ batin Naruto lagi. Lama-lama, ia pun kepikiran dengan kata-kata Sasuke lagi. Kalau ia ingat-ingat... Hal-hal yang selama ini ia lakukan dengan Kyuubi... Mungkin memang... tidak normal? Tapi... Orang tua kami tidak pernah protes, kok...

"Oi, Dobe," sapa Sasuke ketika ia melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk di lantai.

Naruto langsung terperanjat dari pikirannya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "A... Apa, Teme?" jawab Naruto kaget. Ia memasang pose _defense._ Takut si Teme rambut ayam itu macam-macam lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," lanjut Sasuke dengan muka datarnya., dan membuat Naruto terheran-heran dengan kelakuan aneh bin ajaib pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Hei Dobe," sapa Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Hm?" jawab Naruto singkat tanpa memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Jangan bilang, kau memikirkan kata-kataku tadi?" tebak Sasuke bak dukun yang bisa membaca pikiran orang.

Naruto terperanjat. Ia lalu memelototi muka Sasuke. "Ti... Tidak, kok!" ucap Naruto berbohong.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Mukamu itu mudah banget buat dibaca, tau," lanjutnya sembari mengacak-acak kepala kuning Naruto.

Naruto menepis kasar tangan dingin Sasuke. "Jangan menyentuhku seenaknya! Hih!" ketus Naruto lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia lalu berjalan turun dari atap.

Sasuke hanya bisa melihat kelakuan Naruto, lalu tertawa kecil. "Heh, menarik," Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

============.

"Oi, Kyuubi!" sapa Sasuke ketika ia melihat Kyuubi yang sedang menyiapkan buku pelajaran.

Kyuubi pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Ou! Napa, Sas?" tanya si empunya mata ruby.

Sasuke berjalan santai, dan duduk di kursinya—yang notabene bersebelahan dengan kursi Kyuubi. "Hem... Aku mau bertanya, deh," ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Kyuubi. "Kau itu... sayang banget sama Naruto, kan, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

Kyuubi menjadi bingung dengan pertanyaan aneh Sasuke. Ia lalu mengangguk. "Iya, lah... Memang kenapa?"

"Sebagai saudara?"

Kyuubi terdiam. Ia menatap heran ke arah Sasuke, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga kurang mengerti masalah itu..." lanjut Kyuubi singkat.

"Hn~" jawab Sasuke singkat. "Hei... Boleh tidak kalau aku mendekati Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Kyuubi langsung menolehkan wajahnya. "Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuubi bingung.

"Iya... Mendekati Naruto~ aku tertarik dengannya..." lanjut Sasuke.

"Eh? Itu..."

============.

TBC

============.

HAI SEMUAAAA~ *dirajam pake botol saos*

Aih~ Aih~ Padahal Beo belom nyelesein pik" SasuNaru yang laen... Tapi malah berani bikin lagi yang baru~ aih~ *pasang muka inosen

*digebuk*

Benernya tadinya mau bikin wansut, tapi takut panjang bener... Jadi bikin multi-chap aja deh~ lalalalalalalaa~

Okelah... Enjoy~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

FUTAGO! 2

-.

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya akang kishi! Kalo ntu Naruto punya Beo, beo ga bakalan sekolah lagi~ pan ude kaya... Ahahaha~ :D

*dirajam*

Warning: Twincest, Shounen Ai, and that's mean Boy x Boy! Don't like? Go away from this page! A bit OOC~ ;D

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance, Drama

Pair: KyuuNaru, SasuNaru

**-.**

_"Hn~" jawab Sasuke singkat. "Hei... Boleh tidak kalau aku mendekati Naruto?" tanya Sasuke._

_Kyuubi langsung menolehkan wajahnya. "Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuubi bingung._

_"Iya... Mendekati Naruto~ aku tertarik dengannya..." lanjut Sasuke._

_"Eh? Itu..."_

**-.**

Kyuubi terdiam—atau bisa dikatakan kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia membuang mukanya. "I... itu... Tidak boleh," ucap Kyuubi singkat.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh? Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kalau kubilang tidak boleh, ya, tidak boleh," bantah Kyuubi cepat. "Lagipula, aku tidak ingin Naru-chan menjadi mainanmu di saat senggang!" lanjut Kyuubi sembari menunjuk muka Sasuke.

"Hei~ aku tidak sejahat itu, tahu..." ucap Sasuke kesal.

**-.**

"Naru-chaaan~" panggil Kyuubi ketika ia melihat Naruto di ruang locker. Ia berlari kecil untuk menghampiri pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Naruto menoleh. "Ou, Niichan!" balas Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari menutup pintu locker.

"Aku hari ini ada rapat—"

Belum sempat Kyuubi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibirnya sudah ditutup oleh satu jari Naruto.

"Tadi pagi Niichan sudah bilang, kan? Ada rapat, dan tidak bisa pulang bareng." Jelas Naruto.

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum. "Iya! Maaf, ya!" ucapnya sembari menyengir lebar.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Oke. Aku pulang duluan," lanjut Naruto sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuubi, dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang locker.

"Benar, nih? Aku tidak boleh mendekatinya?"

Sasuke muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Kyuubi. Membuat si empunya mata merah rubi itu berteriak kecil. Ia menolehkan mukanya ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat. "Sudah kubilang tidak, ya, tidak!" ketus Kyuubi yang lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke hanya memandang singkat Kyuubi. "Semakin dilarang, aku jadi semakin tertarik, kan?" gumamnya sembari menjilat bibirnya.

**-.**

"Oi, Dobe!" sapa Sasuke ketika ia melihat si empunya rambut pirang berantakan itu duduk diam di taman tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Raut mukanya berubah ketika ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Ck. Mau apa kamu, Teme?" tanya Naruto ketus sembari menendang-nendang pasir ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Tidak usah seperti itu juga, kan? Aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa, kok," lanjut Sasuke sembari berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Ih! Apa, sih? Jangan dekat-dekaaat!" teriak Naruto sembari bangun dari duduknya, dan menjauh dari Sasuke. "Ih! Lebih baik aku pulang saja!" sambung Naruto sembari mengangkat tasnya.

"Hei!"

Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Naruto guna mencegah si empunya rambut pirang itu pergi. "Aku ingin bertanya," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Munculah kerutan di atas kepala Naruto. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus sembari menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah si rambut hitam.

"Kamu tadi kenapa duduk di sini? Menunggu Kyuubi?" tanya Sasuke usil.

Muka Naruto memerah. Ia langsung menepis tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memegangnya. "Bu... Bukan urusanmu!" teriaknya sembari berlari meninggalkan taman.

Si empunya rambut hitam itu hanya bisa menyeringai kecil sembari melihat Naruto pergi. "Nah, kan... Anak itu memang menarik..." gumamnya.

**-.**

'A... Apa-apaan itu tadi?' batin Naruto sembari berlari menuju rumahnya. Mukanya masih memerah berkat pertanyaan bodoh dari Sasuke tadi.

Sesampainya di rumah pun, ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya—yang notabene kamar bersama dengan Kyuubi. Sapaan dari Okaasannya saja tidak ia hiraukan. Ia langsung menutup mukanya dengan bantal, dan mulai berkomat-kamit tidak karuan.

**-.**

"Naruto aku pula—"

Suara Kyuubi tertahan ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia kaget melihat Naruto yang sedang nungging di kasur. "Err... Naru? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi sembari berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih nungging.

"A... Aku lagi mikir!" jawab Naruto sembari bangun dari nunggingnya.

Kyuubi pun memiringkan kepalanya. "Mikir? Mikir apa?" tanyanya sembari mengelus rambut Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. "Umm... Kita ini... memang aneh, ya?" tanya Naruto sembari memandang heran Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu mengelus pipi dengan tiga garis di pipi Naruto. "Tidak, kok..." ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Naruto menunjukkan wajah lega. "Benar? Tidak aneh?"

Kyuubi menggeleng cepat. "Tidak," ucapnya yang dilanjutkan oleh bibirnya yang menekan lembut bibir Naruto. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan kasih sayang adik-kakak, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Kau benar, Niichan..." lanjutnya sembari kembali menekan bibirnya dan bibir Kyuubi, dan memeluk dengan erat kakak kembarnya itu.

**-.**

"Pagi!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut hitam-mirip-pantat-bebek yang kini berada di depan rumah Kyuubi dan Naruto.

Kyuubi hanya bisa memasang muka jengah ketika melihat sahabatnya, Sasuke berada di depan rumahnya. "Ngapain kau kesini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku ingin pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan kalian~ tidak boleh?" tanya balik Sasuke. "Ayo, ayo... Masuk mobilku~" lanjut Sasuke sembari membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Tidak perlu," patah Kyuubi. "Ayo, Naru-chan! Kita pergi saja!" sambung Kyuubi sembari menggandeng tangan Naruto. Si empunya kulit tan itu mengangguk dan berjalan di samping kakaknya itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas kecil. "Ya, sudah kalau kau tidak mau," ucapnya singkat.

**-.**

"Hei, Niichan... Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto singkat.

Kyuubi menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Maksudnya?"

"Itu... Si Sasuke-teme," ucap Naruto. "Dia datang begitu ke rumah mau menjemput Niichan, kan?" tanya Naruto.

Kyuubi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia hanya menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat. "Bukan aku," ucap Kyuubi berbisik.

**-.**

_'DING DONG DING DONG DING'_

"Baiklah. Hari ini pelajaran sampai di sini. Dan hari ini, kalian bisa pulang cepat, karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada wakil kepala sekolah... Jadi, kalian bisa bubar sekarang..." jelas seorang guru perempuan berambut gelombang. Ia menutup bukunya, dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Pulang cepat, ya?" ucap Naruto yang masih menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih sibuk mencorat-coret buku catatan kimianya.

Seorang perempuan berambut pink pendek berjalan riang ke arah Naruto, sesampainya di belakang kursi Naruto, ia pun menepuk punggung Naruto dengan kekuatan maksimumnya. Membuat jantung si empunya rambut pirang itu nyaris keluar dari mulutnya.

"S-S-Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto ketika melihat siapa perempuan yang memukulnya tadi.

Sang gadis berambut pink itu hanya menyengir senang, "hei, Naruto! Kan kita pulang cepat, nih... Kau mau main?" ajak Sakura.

Naruto berfikir sejenak, lalu berdiri dari kursinya, dan mengambil tasnya. "Sori... Aku sedang tidak ingin main~" lanjut Naruto santai. "Lain kali saja, ya~"

"Yaaah~ menyebalkaaan~" gumam Sakura sebal.

Naruto berjalan keluar kelas, dan dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan, berkulit putih, dan bermata merah rubi sedang berlari menghampirinya. "Ah! Oniichan?" panggil Naruto sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuubi.

"Na... Naru-chaaan~" ucap Kyuubi ketika ia telah sampai di hadapan Naruto. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena berlari. "Um... umm... Maafkan aku!" ucapnya sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Lagi-lagi... rapat..." lanjut Kyuubi.

Naruto hanya meng-oh-kan ucapan Kyuubi. "Tidak apa-apa, kok... Lagipula aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi... Yang kemana-mana harus bersama Niichan~" ucap Naruto singkat. "Tenang saja~" lanjut Naruto sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kyuubi hanya menatap Naruto dengan muka kecewa. "Unn... Begitu, ya?" ucapnya dengan nada kecewa. "Baiklah... Hati-hati dijalan, ya!" lanjut Kyuubi sembari mengecup pipi Naruto, dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hee~ Tidak bisa pulang dengan Kyuubi, ya?"

Sebuah suara muncul dari belakang Naruto. "Su... Suara menyebalkan itu..." gumam Naruto. "Sasuke!" teriak Naruto ketika ia melihat pemuda miskin ekspresi itu berada di belakangnya. Lama-lama Naruto heran... Kenapa Sasuke bisa muncul mendadak begitu, sih? Memang dia alien?

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto ketus.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa~" lanjutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong... Kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Menemanimu? Ih... Males... Mendingan juga—"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah diangkat secara paksa oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah tidak usah banyak omong... Ikut saja denganku~" ucap Sasuke santai sembari berjalan.

"TIDAAK! Turunkan aku, Teme! Sialan! Tolooong~ penculikaaan!" teriak Naruto kencang. Namun sayangnya, tidak ada yang mau menolongnya... karena semua orang telah diberikan hadiah death glare oleh tuan Sasuke.

**-.**

_BRUGH_

Terdengar bunyi benturan ketika Sasuke dengan santainya melempar Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia lalu langsung menancap gas mobilnya, dan kabur secepatnya dari sekolah.

"Teme! Kau mau membawaku kemana? Aaaaa! INI PENCULIKAAN! TOLOOONG!" teriak Naruto berlebihan sembari memukul-mukul kaca.

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Ia tetap melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat ke sebuah daerah terpencil di pinggir kota.

Naruto yang menyadari akan hal ini hanya bisa menatap keadaan sekitarnya dengan wajah horor. 'Ja... Jangan-jangan, Sasuke mau membawaku ke sini, lalu menjualku?' batinnya panik. "Tidaak! Teme! Turunkan aku! ONIICHAAAAN!" teriak Naruto kencang melebihi toa.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengasihani telinganya yang sedari tadi dipaksa untuk mendengar teriakan kencang Naruto—yang mungkin bisa membuatnya mengindap ketulian dini. "Ck... Kau bisa diam, tidak, sih?" ucap Sasuke yang kepalanya sudah mulai pusing mendengar suara cempreng Naruto.

Ucapan Sasuke malah membuat Naruto semakin histeris.

**-.**

**KONOHA's BOTANICAL GARDEN**

Naruto tercengang ketika ia melihat dimana Sasuke berhenti. "Oi... Mau apa kau membawaku kesini, Teme? Kau mau menjualku di sini?" tuduh Naruto seenaknya.

Sasuke hanya memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. "Mana mungkin bodoh," lanjutnya.

**-.**

**Waktu yang sama, kediaman Namikaze.**

Kyuubi berjalan hilir mudik di ruang makan. Ia heran... Kenapa adik tersayangnya itu belum pulang juga? Padahal rapatnya sudah selesai sejak 1 jam yang lalu. "Uh... Lebih baik aku meneleponnya," ucap Kyuubi yang langsung mengambil ponsel berwarna merah marun dari saku celananya. Ia lalu mencari nama Naruto.

Naru-chan—Call?

Kyuubi pun langsung menekan tombol hijau guna menghubungi adik tersayangnya itu. Kemana dia? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu Kyuubi kalau pergi?

'Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan-'

"Tidak aktif? Kenapa bisa?" Kyuubi pun berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Ia kembali mencoba berulang-ulang untuk menelepon Naruto. Namun nihil.

Tidak bisa.

"Naruto... Kamu dimana?"

**-.**

**-.**

**Naruto's POV**

**-.**

Aku masih tercengang ketika melihat sekitarku. Botanical garden? Untuk apa si Teme rambut ayam ini membawaku ke sini? Aku mau ditukar dengan tanaman? Ih... Aku bingung dengan pikiran si Teme ini... Dasar alien!

"Oi, Naruto! Ayo sini!" ucap Sasuke sembari menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya. Aku pun menepis tangan Sasuke. "Ih! Aku tidak mau dijual!" teriakku ke Sasuke.

Bisa kulihat muka Sasuke menjadi jengah. "Hah? Siapa yang mau menjualmu?" tanya Sasuke. "Sudahlah... Menurut saja, dan ikuti aku," sambungnya menyuruhku.

Yah... Mau bagaimana lagi? Lebih baik aku mengikutinya... Daripada nanti aku tidak bisa pulang?

"Hem," cuma itu jawabanku atas semua ocehan Sasuke. "Lagian, kenapa ke sini, sih?" ucapku memprotes.

Sasuke cuma diam, dan terus membawaku ke dalam botanical garden ini. Semakin aku berjalan, udara yang kuhirup semakin segar. Pasti ini karena pohon-pohon hijau rindang yang menjulang tinggi. Aku membaca beberapa nama-nama pohon di sekitarku. "Wah! Yang ini sudah 50 tahun!" teriakku kagum ketika aku membaca papan nama berserta sejarah pohon tersebut. "Lihat ini, Teme!" ucapku semangat.

Sasuke hanya diam, dan menghampiriku. "Hn," ucapnya singkat sembari membaca sejarah akan pohon ini.

Aku dan Sasuke kembali berjalan. Aku menoleh kanan-kiri, dimana hanya ada rumput-rumput nan hijau dan pohon-pohon besar yang rindang. Namun, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesuatu yang unik. "Ah! Sasuke! Lihat! Ada jembatan!" teriakku semangat. Aku pun berlari menghampiri jembatan tersebut. "Hee~ katanya ini jembatan cinta, loh... Tertulis di sini, kalau pasangan melewati jembatan ini, cinta mereka akan abadi... Wah! Romantis~" ucapku panjang lebar sembari membaca papan pemberitahuan.

Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik tanganku. "Bagaimana kalau kita coba?" tanyanya sembari menarikku untuk melewati jembatan.

"Ish! Kita bukan pasangan, bodoh!" ucapku sembari meronta sekuat yang aku bisa. Namun, apalah dayaku. Tenaga Sasuke yang menarikku lebih kuat. Ya, sudahlah... Aku pasrah saja~

Kami pun telah sukses melewati jembatan nista itu. Entah kenapa, setelah melewati jembatan itu, aku langsung merinding.

Aku duduk sebentar di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon. Aku memejamkan mataku, dan menghirup udara segar yang jarang-jarang bisa aku dapatkan di kota. Dan ketika aku membuka mataku, dan ingin bicara dengan Sasuke, kullihat... Sasuke hilang?

Aku menjadi panik. Aku melongok ke kanan dan kiri, namun sepi. Cuma ada pohon-pohon besar yang membuatku semakin merinding. Aku takut. Air mata mulai menggantung di pelipis mataku, dan bersiap untuk jatuh.

"Oi, Dobe!" panggil seseorang yang suaranya familiar di telingaku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Sasuke! Itu dia! Aku pun berlari menghampirinya. "Teme! Kau kemana, sih? Kukira kau hilang!" ucapku marah.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. "Bukannya kau yang hilang?" goda Sasuke. Ia lalu menyodorkan sesuatu yang menarik di tangan kanannya.

"... Es krim?" tanyaku bingung ketika melihat sebuah es krim berwarna oranye terang. "Untukku?" lanjutku.

Sasuke cuma mengangguk tanpa memberikan ekspresi yang berarti. Ia lalu menyodorkan es krim itu ke depan mulutku. Menyuruhku untuk memakannya.

"Haaaam~"

Tanpa basa-basi, aku pun memakan es krim yang disodori oleh Sasuke tadi. "Rasa jeruk!" ucapku kagum.

"Kau suka?"

Aku mengangguk semangat. Jelas, lah... Jeruk 'kan favoritku. Aku pun langsung menghabisi es krim itu sendirian tanpa membagi sesendok pun untuk Sasuke.

"Dasar maruk," ucapnya sembari mengelus kepalaku, dan tersenyum lembut.

Setelah menghabiskan es krim nista itu, aku kembali menengok kanan-kiriku. Berharap ada tempat lain yang menarik... Dan mataku tertuju pada subuah bangunan tua yang tertulis 'museum'.

"MUSEUM!" teriakku semangat. "Sasuke! Ayo kita lihat!" teriakku semangat sembari menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam museum tersebut.

**-.**

**Museum Hewan**

Aku terkagum-kagum ketika memasuki museum hewan ini. Banyak sekali hewan-hewan yang diawetkan! "Sasuke! Lihat ini! Monyetnya mirip kamu! Hahaha~" ucapku sembari tertawa kecil.

Sasuke hanya mendelik ke arahku, lalu menunjuk monyet awetan di sebelahnya. "Dan yang itu, mirip kamu, Dobe," lanjutnya balas dendam sembari menyeringai senang.

Cih... Sebal.

Cukup lama kami di museum ini. Setelah aku puas membanding-bandingkan hewan-hewan ini dengan Sasuke, dan membuat pemuda berambut hitam ini kesal, aku pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari museum tersebut... Daripada nanti aku ikutan diawetin? Kan serem juga... Hahahaha

Aku tercengang ketika melihat langit yang sudah gelap. "Eh? Udah gelap?" ucapku kaget. Aku pun melihat jam tangan karet yang melingkar di tangan kiriku.

**17.45**

Waduh! Sudah jam segini? Aku belum menghubungi Niichan, kan!

Aku pun panik, dan merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponsel berwarna orange-ku. Ketika aku membuka ponselku...

"... MATI?" teriakku lantang ketika melihat layar ponselku yang hitam gelap.

"Sepertinya sudah gelap, ya? Kita pulang?" tanya Sasuke singkat, tanpa ekspresi.

Aku pun mengangguk.

"Aku tahu jalan pintas... Ayo sini," ucap Sasuke sembari berjalan menuju jalan berbatuan dan bersemak. Aku pun mengikuti Sasuke.

"A... E... Tunggu aku, Teme! Batunya licin ini! Semaknya juga... Waa—" teriakku heboh ketika menerobos semak-semak belukar itu.

Dapat kudengar suara helaan nafas Sasuke. Ia berbalik, dan menghampiriku. "Kau merepotkan." Ia lalu menarik, dan menggandeng tanganku. Membuatku kaget.

Aku pun terdiam, dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Tadinya kukira tangan Sasuke itu dingin... Tapi ternyata... besar dan hangat...

**-.**

**-.**

**End of Naruto POV**

**-.**

"Hei! Kau tidak mau turun?" Naruto terhenyak dari lamunan panjangnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. Ia kini berada di kompleks perumahan yang sangat tidak asing baginya. "Sudah sampai," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Ah," Naruto mengangguk. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya yang berada di bangku belakang.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Bagaimana _date_ hari ini?" tanyanya. Membuat muka Naruto bersemu merah.

"A... a... a? _Date_ apa? Kau menculikku, tahu!" ketus Naruto sembari menutupi mukanya yang memerah.

"Tapi kau yang paling menikmatinya, kan?" lanjut Sasuke.

Muka Naruto pun semakin memerah. "A... aa... aaah! Sudahlah aku mau turun! Terima kasih!" ucap Naruto sembari membuka pintu mobil.

Secara refleks, tangan Sasuke memegang kuat lengan Naruto. "A—"

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Sasuke tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Apa?"

Secara cepat, Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya. "Tidak. Um... Selamat tidur," ucap Sasuke sebelum Naruto menutup pintu mobilnya, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah bercat kuning gading itu.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, dan ditahannya di setir mobil. "Aku... Apa yang tadi akan aku lakukan? Aku... sepertinya... menyukai si bodoh berisik itu..." lanjutnya pelan.

**-.**

"Aku pulang~" ucap Naruto ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat sosok seorang pemuda berdiri dengan wajah marah di depannya. "O... Oniichan?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

Sang kakak—Kyuubi menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "Kamu kemana saja baru pulang, Naru?" tanya Kyuubi penuh penekanan.

"A... Itu..."

"Aku mencoba menelepon berkali-kali ke ponselmu, tapi ponselmu mati. Aku menghubungi semua temanmu, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kamu dimana," ucap Kyuubi kesal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Naruto, lalu mencengkram erat kedua bahu Naruto. "Aku cemas, Naru!" sambungnya sembari mencengkram erat kedua bahu Naruto.

"Ni... Niichan... Sakit..." rintih Naruto pelan.

"Beritahu aku! Kau kemana tadi?" bentak Kyuubi kencang.

Kushina, sang ibu yang melihat kejadian itu, mencoba untuk melerai keduanya. "Kyuubi, sudahlah... Jangan kasar begitu..." ucap Kushina pelan.

Kyuubi hanya mendecak kesal, lalu membentak Kushina. "OKAASAN DIAM SAJA!" teriak Kyuubi kencang.

"Oniichan! Okaasan tidak ada salah apa-apa! Jangan membentaknya!" teriak Naruto yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. "Kau tidak berhak bicara, Naru... Sekarang katakan... kemana kau pergi tadi?" tanya Kyuubi marah.

"Sa... Sasuke. Tadi aku pergi dengan Sasuke."

Kyuubi langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di bahu Naruto, lalu berlari keluar rumah. "Akan kubunuh dia!" teriak Kyuubi yang kini telah lepas kendali. Ia mengeluarkan motor dari garasi rumahnya, dan menghidupkannya.

"O... Oniichan!"

**-.**

**TuBerKolis**~ ;9 *dilemparin kepiting*

**-.**

Waaaai~ cepet juga Beo nulis nih chap gila~ xDDD

Masalah ke botanicalnya itu... Itu ide... Ide hasil rundingan sama ka hanip~ xDDD *cium" ka hanip*

Makasih kaka idenyaaa~ xDDDD

Trus juga itu ide Beo dapet pas tadi diculik ama temen Beo, trus dibawa ke kebon raya bogor~ xDDD

Okelah, Enjooy~

Review anyone? :D


End file.
